bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:123 bst/Fan Made Bees from BSS Discord
The bees presented below were suggested from the BSS discord and wiki forums. They are not real and I don't claim these ideas. If you want your suggestion to be added dm on discord or post it in the comments below. 'Robot Bee' From: Derpsomeherps#5765 Rarity: Event Color: Colorless Attack:5 Energy:20 Converts 60 honey in 3 seconds Collects 20 pollen in 4 seconds. Desc: This bee may seem cute on the outside but on the inside, it is a killing machine that wants vengeance on all enemies. Abilities: ' Confusing Dance: This ability will transform your bees into Robot Bee! they also do an electric wave dance that will confuse the enemies. Robotic Tentacles: Robot Bee will release 5 robotic tentacles that will collect ALL pollen from the patches they grab, this ability is active for 20 seconds. 'Robot Bee (Drawing) From: PhaserKnight#6964 'Bee Position' From: SergeantRook64/potato ZAP#8709 Suggestion: Make a way to switch positions of bees on your hive! The reasoning for this: People that want their hives to look even/neat can now have that without spending Billions of honey and tons of hours of work and time to get it all neat and even. Or even just people that have OCD, I personally would grind up 100 million honey just to get to change the positions of my bees 1 time. (note I have 200million total honey made and someone that has 7 billion total made said they would grind and pay 1 billion to do it as well) 'Electricity Bee' From: Nik#5870 Rarity: Event Color: Blue Speed:20 Attack: 4 Energy: 20 Collects 20 Pollen in 4 seconds Makes 60 Honey in 1 second +3 Attack, +8 Movement Speed, +10 Gather Amount, +75% Conversion Speed Wave Collect all the pollen from the surrounding 9 flowers patches, and electrifies them for 1 minute, dealing 5 damage to mobs that walk on top of the flowers patches. Overcharge Activated after Electricity Bee has collected 1000 Pollen after the ability is activated, it will reset again. +500% Pollen from the next Pollen collection(activates Electric Wave) Description: This bee was a strike by the lightning. Now it has extraordinary electricity abilities. Costs: 750 tickets Gifted Hive Bonus: +20% Player Movement Speed 'Hunter Fest' Credits: The idea is from Gtech#4265, but the concept is from Mr. DanCan#2640. In this event, there will be a competition between all the players. The player who gets the most kills from mobs will get a prize. Maybe first prize, second prize, and third prize.and there would be 100 ranks and each rank has a reward. Some of the prizes good be a helm and a guard 'Hunters Helm' Hunter’s Helm Description: This very helmet was worn by only the greatest of monster slayers. How to Get: Be in the top 15 ranks of the Hunter Fest Event Buffs: 15% more damage, grants 5% more critical chance, 5% more speed when mobs are in a field Hunter’s Guard 'Hunters Guard' Description: A guard worn by master monster slayers to guard them in battle. How to Get: Be in the top 30 ranks of the Hunter Fest Events Buffs, 5% damage resistance to mobs level 1-5, 10,000 container space, 5% pollen boost to bees in the field with no mobs 'Tesla Bee' From: Tsu#7261 Obtained for 500 tickets from the ticket tent Rarity: Event Description: An electric bee with an electric personality! Color: Colorless Speed: 21 Energy: 30 Collects 16 pollen in 4 seconds Makes 50 pollen in 8 seconds Gifted Bonus: +5% Bee ability rate Abilities: Electrification - Electrifies all your bees which doubles the amount of pollen they collect for 30 seconds EMP - Collects 5 pollen from 49 surrounding flowers Appearance: The bee has a neon yellow body with a neon light blue stripe. It has 2 neon light blue spikes on it's back and has a light blue trail. 'Space Bee' From: Mexxo2006gamer#0181 Rarity: Event Color: Colorless Energy: 35 Speed: 20 Attack: 2 Collects 10 pollen in 2 second Makes 120 honey in 2 second Gifted hive bonus: +200% bee energy Abilities: [ Meteor Shower ]: Drops 20 meteors from the sky. Each meteor collects triple and all pollen from 2 flowers each. [ Rocket Power ]: Increases your bees speed for 30 seconds and energy by 1.5 until the bee goes back to the hive. Obtained by space bear on his last quest. He has 5 hard quests. 'Shadow Bee' From: Mexxo2006gamer#0181 Rarity: Event Color: Colorless Energy: 35 Speed: 18 Attack: 2 Abilities: ' Shadow Tap: Collects 4 pollen from half a field and put darkness in flowers. Any mob that steps in darkened flowers will take 5 damage per 4 seconds. Shadow Clone: Makes a clone of yourself it collects 50% of the pollen you make Gifted bonus: +10% bee energy How to get it: Shadow bear 10 quests 'Shadow Bee Drawing From: PhaserKnight#6964 'King Bee' From: killerpro321#9685 This bee can be obtained from the king beetle as a drop! Rarity: Event Description: A bee that works so well with the other bees! This bee has some good things in plan for the bee kingdom! Color: None Speed: 17 Energy: 25 Collects:40 pollen in 6 seconds Gifted bonus: +1 attack damage abilities: Abilities: King Care: Makes all the bees under the king bee care which will give the bees double pollen collect for 25 seconds! EMP: Collects 6 pollen from 26 flowers surrounding flowers! 'Earth Bee' From: Raccoonyz#0001 Desc: “A mighty bee who refuses to gather pollen, but in return, it grows flowers.” Rarity: Legendary Color: Colorless Attack: 2 Speed: 13 Energy: 30 Grows 4 pollen in 4 seconds (Does not collect pollen) Makes 60 honey in 3 seconds Abilities: Regrow Rain: Spawns 15 raindrops in random locations near the bee. Raindrops will grow 2 pollen from any flower it touches. 'Earth Bee Drawing:' Red Cheez It ( Mix )#8201 'Super Bee' From: Raccoonyz#0001 Description: “This little bee is a Basic Bee who tries his hardest to be the best bee out there, even though he has no abilities.” Rarity: Epic Color: Colorless Attack: 2 Speed: 17.5 Energy: 35 Gifted Hive Bonus: Gifted Hive Bonus: 20% Bee Honey Production Amount Collects 30 pollen in 3 seconds Makes 120 honey in 2 seconds No Abilities 'Super Bee (Drawing)' From: Rainbow#1038 'Traveler Bee' From: Raccoonyz#0001 Description: “Somehow, this bee is from a very distant future. It uses advanced technology to help your hive.” Rarity: Legendary Attack: 1 Speed: 16 Energy: 40 Gifted Hive Bonus: +3 Seconds To All Ability Durations Collects 20 pollen in 3 seconds Makes 180 honey in 10 seconds Abilities: Playback: Increases duration of all active abilities by 5 seconds. Does not extend more than normal ability duration. Token Link+: Collects ALL tokens currently spawned, including Honey Gifts, Treat tokens, Ticket tokens, and normal tokens. You must have spawned the token for it to be collected. Does not collect honey from honeystorm. Zappy Bee From: Raccoonyz#0001 Description: “This bee was born out of a storm cloud, and loves to zoom around and zap things, especially other bees. Don’t get caught in his way!” Rarity: Epic Color: Colorless Attack: 1 Speed: 19 Energy: 40 Gifted Hive Bonus: 2% Bee Ability Rate Collects 5 pollen in 2 seconds Makes 40 honey in 2 seconds Abilities: Zoom Zap: Zaps a random bee you own, granting 50% ability rate and 2x speed to that bee for 15 seconds. 'Zappy Bee Drawing' From: PhaserKnight#6964 'Fusion Bee' From: PhaserKnight#6964 Rarity: Event Color: Colorless Desc: A science experiment gone wrong. Energy: 35 Speed: 18.2 Attack: 4 Collects 30 pollen in 4 seconds Makes 150 honey in 4 seconds Abilities: Pulse Uses blue and red pulse at the same time Bomb Sync Allows both red bombs to collect blue flower pollen and blue bombs collect from red flower pollen 'Tar Bee' From:handrax#3623 Rarity: Epic Color: Colorless Speed:10 Collects: 20 pollen in 5 seconds Converts: 40 pollen in 2 second Energy: 50 Abilities: Fossilize: When Tar Bee collects pollen it turn flowers fossilized after 5 seconds. when flowers are fully fossilized they yield x2 pollen. If you harvest a fossilized flower before its fully harvested it only gives x1.5 pollen instead of x2 Focus: Grants +3% Critical Chance for 20 seconds. It can be stacked up to 10 times. Critical hits increase pollen and damage by 100%. 'Angel Bee' From: ✯��������_������_����������✯#7179 Rarity: Legendary Color: Colourless Favorite Treat: Sunflower seed Desc: "A gift from god himself, this little bee was taken care of by angels!" Stats: Energy: 25 Attack: 0 Speed: 18.2 Collects 17 pollen in 4 seconds Makes 150 pollen in 4 seconds +30% Speed, 70 Production Amount, + 30% Gather speed, + 50% Energy Gifted Hive Bonus: 25% More Player Health Abilities: Rejuvenation: Heals the player 4 extra health per second, Lasts 4 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times. Token Link: Collects all other ability tokens, granting 25 Honey per token. Luck increases the amount of Honey. 'Angel Bee Drawing' From:Idk (could use a better one) 'Mother Bee' From: dragos0006#8110 Rarity: Event Color: Colourless Desc: As a responsable mother she behaves her baby bees with much love...it's not her hobby , it's her duty. Stats: Attack:2 Speed:14 Energy:25 Collects 30 pollen in 4 seconds Converts 80 pollen in 2 seconds Abilities: ['Motherly Love] Increases health regen by 200% for 30 seconds Gift Gives a random amount of treats between 5-10, not affected by luck. 'War Bee From: DeadSlid#1272 Rarity:Legendary Color: Colourless Attack: 5 Speed: 12 Energy: 30 Collects 20 Pollen in 4 seconds Makes 100 Honey in 4 seconds +4 Attack, -2 Movement Speed, +10 Energy, +10 Gather Amount, +40 Conversion Amount Abilities: Bomb+ Focus+ Grants 100% chance to critical in the next 1.5 seconds. Other than that, its ability is the same as Focus Description: This bee had been at war for years. Now it retires but still can't hide its war spirit. Gifted Hive Bonus: +5% Inspire Token Made Chance 'War Bee Drawing' dragos0006#8110 'Fashion Bee' From: DeadSlid#1272 Rarity: Event Color: Colourless Energy: 30 Speed: 18 Attack: 1 Collects 20 Pollen in 4 seconds Makes 100 Honey in 4 seconds +20 Energy, +4 Movement Speed, +10 Gather Amount, +40 Conversion Amount Abilities: Model When this ability token is collected, Fashion Bee will start admitting bright lights. +20% movement speed and gather speed. Stars Fashion This ability token will only spawn when Mirror Bee is active. 5 stars will be admitted by each of your bees, the stars will then float above your head. A star will randomly fly towards a flower patch from time to time, +100% Pollen from the flower patch. Description: This handsome bee will be fabulous! Gifted Hive Bonus: +10% pollen from bees. Price: 250 Tickets. 'Mirror Bee' From: DeadSlid#1272 Rarity: Event Color: Colourless Energy: 25 Speed: 16 Attack: 1 Collects 30 Pollen in 4 seconds Makes 200 Honey in 4 seconds +5 Energy, +2 Movement Speed, +20 Gather Amount, +140 Conversion Amount Abilities: Reflection Creates a clone of you, and the stats are 50% better. Stars Fashion This ability token will only spawn when Fashion Bee is active. 5 stars will be admitted by each of your bees, the stars will then float above your head. A star will randomly fly towards a flower patch from time to time, +100% Pollen from the flower patch. Description: This bee loves to use the mirror. He eventually became one himself! Gifted Hive Bonus: +10% Pollen from player. Price: 250 Tickets. 'Cursed Bee' From: DeadSlid#1272 Rarity: Event Color: Colourless Attack: 3 Speed: 10 Energy: Inf Collects 10 Pollen in 2 seconds Makes 140 Honey in 4 seconds Doesn't require sleep, +2 Attack, -4 Movement Speed, +50% Gather Speed, +80 Conversion Amount Abilities: Cursed This bee will make this ability from time to time, each token weakens Cursed Bee's collecting and converting speed by 0.5%. Stacks up to 100. After stacking up to 100, you'll unlock Mind. Soul When collecting this ability token, the bee will explode itself, making it disappear for 1 minute. Also collects all pollen from one of the flower patch. The flower patch will then start emitting 10 dark souls, each going into one of the flower patches. Collecting flower patches that contains the dark souls will make a dark entity. Dark entities have the same stats as Basic Bee and lasts for 20 seconds. Mind This bee couldn't bear with the curse anymore, it starts to go insane. Collecting this ability token will clear all the negative effects from Cursed. At the same time, a big dark soul will appear above the field you're in. Collects 6 pollen from the whole field and damages mobs by 2 every 5 seconds. Mobs that are defeated (does not includes ants) while Mind is active will be turned into a dark clone of you. Lasts for 30 seconds. Description: This bee was permanently cursed by the evil soul, but it will start collecting pollen. Gifted Hive Bonus: Clears the negative effects permanently, +10% Movement Speed Price: 500 Tickets @ViciousYeeT#0723 'Spider Bee' Rarity: Event Color: Colorless Stats: ''' Energy: 35 Speed: 16 Attack: 2 Collects 35 pollen in 5 seconds Makes 280 honey in 5 seconds +40% Speed, +110 Production Amount, +95 Gather Amount. Gifted hive bonus: +15% White pollen. You will have to pay 250 Tickets(With sale) ; 500 Tickets(Without sale) '''Abilities: collection Collects all your bee's abilities in a radius of 35 x 35 Blocks for 15 seconds. Situation Lowers the speed of enemy's (-25% Speed) Description: This bee only live's in a safe and nice place, like your very own hive." Category:Blog posts